


Red

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fury of Oga is well known, and it rears its head most when Furuichi comes into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture](http://senpaidono.tumblr.com/post/79469104999/shiponeshipall-c)

Oga saw red, and it wasn’t just his anger. No, it was the blood on the floor. It was the blood on the walls. It was the red staining the cold tiled floor he walked daily; that beautiful green shirt that fitted perfectly against that slim body; that soft pale skin he had mapped out day after day. He sees red everywhere.

Two long strides and he had the body in his arms. There was blood running from two or three head wounds and Furuichi’s once lively grey eyes were now dulled and half lidded. He kept a hand clenched to the pulsing raw wound on his chest and Oga cradled the limp form close.

“Furuichi.”

His reply was slow coming, worryingly so. “O-Oga?”

When it finally came, Oga could breathe again. “Yeah, it’s me.” He tried to be gentle, tried to keep his touch soft and caring. He didn’t want to hurt Furuichi anymore than he already was. He traced calloused, bruise-knuckled fingers over the slighter form, categorizing the injuries and working out a plan on how to help.

Furuichi sagged against his friend and raised a shaking hand to grip at the other’s shirt. “Oga…”

He felt Beel crawl from his back to the floor, giving a tentative ‘auu?’ at the platinum haired boy’s plight. “Yeah, it’s me.” The head wounds didn’t look so bad, just bled profusely like head wounds were wont to do, staining white hair and pale skin; blood traced over his right eye, his lip was cut, and there was more bleeding where his face pressed against Oga. He was scraped elsewhere, but the head and chest were most prominent. The chest injury looked worse: deep and spiteful and crying red tears, _red_.

Red and Furuichi should never go together.

Furuichi gave a shuddering breath and tried his hardest to shift closer, but he was weak from blood loss and his wounds made him ache. Oga carded a hand through his hair, cupping his head to Oga’s shoulder.

“Yer…hurt…” Furuichi’s voice was slurred and merrily a whisper.

Yes, Oga had wounds himself; scrapes and cuts and bruises, but nothing terrible. The whole place was crumbling from the fight, but Furuichi wasn’t supposed to have gotten involved. _Stay hidden_ , he had been told; _You’ll be fine_ , Oga had promised. He had stayed hidden, but he was not fine.

A shuffling of feet could be heard farther off, as if the screams and crunching of bones from the fighting meant nothing. All that mattered was someone was coming, coming closer, closer to where Furuichi lay bleeding and hurt and _vulnerable_ in Oga’s arms. The footsteps shuffled closer to where they would meet their end. A figure came into view from the shadows, dark and ominous and threatening, and they gave Oga a hideously proud smirk.

Furuichi trembled against his chest, drawing himself smaller, his hand wrinkling Oga’s torn shirt. “H…him!”

Beel nearly vibrated in place; Oga sneered and tightened his grip on Furuichi. This stranger would never breathe again.

The figure thought it would be good, to have taken out Mad Dog Oga’s sidekick, weaken the Baby-On-Back Brawler’s mental state, his willingness to fight. Oh, how wrong the amateur had been. He could see that now.

Beady red eyes pierced through the darkness into his very soul and the tattoo on Oga’s hand shone brightly past the strands of platinum hair it was buried beneath. He gave off a dark aura, and if the amateur were alive today, he’d explain what happened next as demonic, pure torture like none other ever experienced in the mortal realm, a slice of hell.

Oga was a demon.

Furuichi was not to be messed with.

Beware the demon and his love.


End file.
